


Significant Others

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Romance, Slice of Life, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: What is their relationship exactly? Friends? Comrades? Lovers?No. It's definately Significant Others
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. You have done well - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my very first fanfic of my life, I wrote in Feb 2020. Writing was never my thing but Hirumamo is the only pairing that motivated me to write something other than newspaper articles lol.  
> Well, it's longer than my other one-shot and drabbles series so it will take time to translate all chapters into English. But I will try my best.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke (except my OC)

The Sun had hid under the horizon, darkness now was falling down the city. There was almost no one in Saikyoudai's campus except the American football team on the field. Those members stretched their sore shoulders and weary legs after a harsh training for a important game in the next two days.

Yeah right! Although they are the all-star team - Saikyoudai Wizards, their soon-to-be opponent was going to be Enma Fire, where the legendary Eyeshield 21 Kobayakawa Sena plays. How could they underestimate the fastest runnerback of Notre Dame? And how could they look down the golden legs which can rival those of Patrick "Black Panther" Spencer? Hell no!

Hiruma Youichi pulled out one bubble gum while spinning his AK-47 between bony fingers like a turbo, despite the soreness in his muscles. The plan to face his ex-kouhai Sena and his long-term bestfriend Kurita was almost completed. His team's strength, stragedies, secured plans, were all settled, but he and the team's manager Anezaki Mamori still needed to look at the newest numbers the last time to fingure out anything important. They have to win this game, no exception, especially the rivals are Sena, and Kurita.

The team dismissed. Taka continued reading Koizumi Karin's novel, Agon drove his car away with a strange girl, and Yamato Takeru turned to Mamori and said:

“We are heading home now, are you gonna stay and sort data with Hiruma-san?

The blue-eyed girl smiled:

“Yeah. You guys should take a rest now, don't stay up too late, remember to stretch and eat probably! Ah, tell Agon not to mess around, the game is coming soon!”

Takeru laughed and waved his hand:

“Yes ma'am!”. Takeru said and thought, aside the devilish captain Hiruma, Anezaki is definitely a dangerous woman. She only needs her angelic smile and soft commands to make the whole team of strong man obey.

Mamori was sitting in the clubhouse. She needed to sort the lastest data and handled the error which could happen in the game. She had to win Enma Fires, or you can say, she had to win Sena, her bestfriend who she consider him a brother yet the most danerous rival in Japan. They have just one night, with a large amount of numbers of physical condition, facilities and weather. Mamori was exhausted, like other members, too. But she is one important element for the victory, so Mamori must try her best.

The door was opened, followed by Youichi after he had changed into a dark-colored T-shirt and a hoodie. He took his laptop and started typing with his long slender fingers.

"Oi fucking manager, how's the situation?"

“There're some features are just like we had expected... Well, almost! I have fingured out, Sena's 40 yards record was 4.198 second in the game against Oujou and it has the chance to reduce to 4.172 in our coming match. According to Enma University's medical test reports, Sena's leg span had increased 4 centimeters since the Spring Tournament. We have to rewatch the video of the match with Oujou. Beside, we cannot ignore the fact that Kurita is also faster than when he is in Deimon 0.7 second!

“We have only one night. Give me the USB.”

“Here! And Hiruma-kun, I made some rice balls, you haven't eaten anything after the training right?”

“It's not time to eat, fucking manager.”

“Now now, if you don't eat probably, you won't have enough nutrition for the game, and I have to remind you, we will face your buddy Kurita in the next day!” Mamori said and gave him 3 rice balls. “Eat to win, captain!”

“Tch, you are so annoying”. Youichi laughed and bited a rice ball. Well, as long as it's Mamori's food, and as long as for victory, he would not mind.

“And just in case, take all the rice balls, I have already eaten creampuffs so you don't have to worry”. Mamori giggled and pushed the play button. She heard Youichi's voice “Creampuff monster”.

That night, they stayed up till late, paused every second, and observed every move on the screen. The sound of the pen scribbling on papers and the sound of fingers typing on keboard filled the room. For the victory, they would not miss any chance.

They had to analyze more than expected. Sena's speed was something incredible. His technique might be far from Yamato's, or his strength would never surpass Agon's, and of course Sena was not a smartass like Youichi. But his legs, were like Hermes's wings, had the potential which can beat the strongest players.

They had been staying up for over five hours. When they feel the soreness in the eyes and their hands, the task had been done. Mamori rubbed her eyes, checked the paper the last time and handed Youichi the report.

“Nice, kekeke” Yoichi turned to her...

Mamori had collapsed on her arms on the table, her reddish brown stroke of hair was falling on the smooth skin. She was breathing peacefully. 

This tough woman, had been by his side since Deimon, to win with him, to support him on every single match. And now, she was just a tired girl, sleeping like an angel by him.

“Stupid manager, how can you just fall asleep so easily in a room with a man?” Yoichi mumble.

But he knew, she trusts him more than anyone.

“Tch. You have done well”. Yoichi talk to himself, then took off his jacket and pulled out his black book.

“Let's see, how should I blackmail the Kariya bakery's owner for free creampuffs in one year?”

* * *

When the sun rised, Mamori woke up in the clubhouse, then she relized a black hoodie jacket on her back, and by her side was a blond young man who was sleeping.


	2. You have done well - part 2

"TOUCH DOWN!"

The whistle sounded, the final match between Saikyoudai Wizards and Enma Fires ended with a close score of 47 - 46 in favor of the evil captain Hiruma Yoichi's team.

After all, he won against the legendary Eyeshield 21 Kobayakawa Sena and the famed Monster Kurita. The mind of the devil surpassed the divine, surpassed the name Eyeshield 21 he gave to Sena when they were in Deimon, and this is a sweet victory that he and the team deserve.

"YA-HA!"

Yoichi happily fired his bullets into the sky. He swung his legs and kicked Sena, Monta and Kurita's asses. He was proud of his All-star team, but also proud of his friends in Enma. Even if they were rivals on the football field, they were forever friends and teammates from Deimon Devil Bats And the last match was one of the best match of their college years.

"See you next year, you idiots!" Yoichi said.

"I will definitely get stronger next year, Hiruma-san!" Sena bowed.

The whole Saikyodai team rushed towards the fields to do the group-hug. In that scene, Mamori at the edge of the football field caught the moment the blond quarterback made his hand signs.

_ "I said we will definately win!" _

_"Yes, you did it! Hiruma-kun!"_

_ \--- _

After the party, the members of Saikyoudai team said goodbye to each other and left. Agon was holding a can of beer while picking up the phone to call his girlfriend. Banba Mamoru carried Ikkyu and Kazuki, who was now secretly drunk, headed towards the dorm, leaving only Taka and Takeru to help Mamori clean up the "battlefield". 

"Thank you very much, you guys should rest, let me take care from here." Mamori smiled. 

"Come to think of it, where's Hiruma? he disappeared in the middle of the party" Takeru asked

"He's somewhere in the dressing room, don't worry, I'll go to look for him later." 

"Then, we'll go home first, see you later Anezaki-san" Takeru waved his hand. 

Looking at each other, the two boys didn't say but understood that leaving early was the right choice. They shouldn't ruin the inexplicable private space between the evil captain and the manager ... 

Mamori opened the door of the dressing room. Just as she thought, a familiar figure was sitting in the corner of the room, with a laptop on his lap. Surrounded by silence, the only sound Mamori could hear was the keyboard's clicking repeatedly ... 

"Hiruma-kun?" 

"Huh?" The blonde replied, his eyes still focused on the laptop screen. 

"Everyone has left, you should rest, too"

"You better focus on your business, annoying manager."

Mamori sighed, she sorted the dirty jerseys and protective gears on the floors, wiped them clean to ensure the best condition for all of her teammates' equipments for the next tournament. Glanced across Yoichi's computer screen, she saw him watching over the footage from today's match. Despite their victory, Yoichi did not let himself rest, he did not miss any details that might help his team reach the top in the future. 

When she had finished cleaning, Mamori sat next to Yoichi. 

"Hiruma-kun, your right arm hurts again, didn't it?" 

Yoichi raised his eyebrows slightly, his hands still didn't stop pressing the keyboard. She found out again. Just like in Deimon, even though he always wore a thorny shell, this body, still just a flesh-and-blood young person, which can feel the pain. 

“That's why you didn't stay with the team at the party, you don't want people to see you're in pain, right? The hit in the second half affects your old wound ... " 

"You are talking too much, damn Anezaki!" 

Mamori stopped, it had been a long time since he called her by her name. He prefered"damn management" or "creampuff monster". She sat silently, saying nothing, listening to the keyboard and soft breathing sounds of Yoichi.

Mamori turned to get her bag, took out some bandages and a bottle of ointment. 

"Hiruma-kun, give me your arm." 

"What the hell are you doing?" Yoichi jerked his arm back, trying to leave, but Mamori was able to catch his elbow.  Then he… waved his hand back and forth as if to piss off the manager.

"Stop! Can you just sit still Hiruma-kun?"

Mamori said, remembering the Death March in America. Still Hiruma Yoichi, not letting anyone see him in pain even after running for thousand of kilometers, and he infuriated her as she bandages his already swollen legs. 

“Hold your arm please! This is the medicine that my grandfather took… ”. She smeared the medicine on Yoichi's arm. In the end, Yoichi let her do her job. Righr, she was the only one who could touch him. "So you smeared it on me with some old man's medicine kekeke?" Yoichi chuckled.

Mamori continued

“… When he was young, my grandfather joined the American football team in the US Army. He broke his leg in one match. After that, whenever the weather gets cold, the old wound hurts. At that time, he often asked me to apply this medicine, and a bandage would help immediately. You better let me take care of this, if the wound recurs, your face will be the same as an old man. " 

Saying that, Mamori opened the bandage and wrapped it around Yoichi's slender but toned arm. Not too tight, not too loose, the perfect bandages were carefully wrapped by her as she had been used to it hundreds of times. 

"It's done, now rest, you've done well." 

Silent for a while, Mamori continued, "We'll definitely make it to the Rice Bowl." 

"Tch, have you finished your nonsense yet, fucking manager?" He glanced at her. 

"If it still hurts for the next few days, tell me, okay?" 

"Tch ...Thanks." whispered Yoichi

"What did you say?" asked Mamori.

"I said you were a damn annoying mother hen kekeke!"

\---

The next day, Mamori received a call from Kariya bakery. 

"Congratulations Anezaki-san, you have received a voucher using a giant super-sized cream cake within a year" 

"What? I don't have ..."

"………." 

"Hirumaaaa-kunnnn, what did you do?"


	3. The late train

Anezaki Mamori was in the busiest days of her college years, when she had to balance between her final project, the job of the Language department at Saikyodai University, and especially, the management of the American football team. But of course, for a hardworking and smart person like Mamori, everything went smoothly with her hands. She also had an admirable health thanks to her years following the football team. No matter how much workload it was, Mamori even just needed a large creampuff to resuscitate to work again. (She doesn't have to pay a penny to buy the cake because Kariya has been giving her free for a year, yeah, since the certain Mr.H blackmailed the Kariya bakery's owner).

At 5pm, Mamori finished analyzing the team data of the Shuei Medical University and then handed over the documents to Yoichi.

"Hiruma-kun, I have processed all the important data."

"Hm." Replied Yoichi, his eyes still on the screen.

"I need to go to the library to complete my project, see you later."

Yoichi didn't say anything, Mamori himself understood it as a consensus.

“Oi! You know I can get the fucking instructor to pass your damn project." Suddenly he said.

"But you've already known that I won't accept it, Hiruma-kun ^^!" Mamori smiled and waved him goodbye.

\---

Mamori raised her head, it was almost 10 pm  She was engrossed in the pile of books in the library and forgot the time. Fortunately, the project was 80% completed, the rest would be much easier.

She quickly left the university to go home. It is mid-November so the night is very cold, Mamori shivered, pulled the scarf over her ears and took the late train to the terminal. Since she went to college, she regularly rides the train. First, it was conveniant, and cheap, and specially she doesn't really want to sit in Yoichi's jeep (his driving was like... the rolling coaster from Hell)

The train was crowdwd, most of the people were staff working overtime, some guys coming home drunk, who had a strong smell of alcohol. There were also students from extra class. Mamori chose for herself the most comfortable position near the door, her reddish-brown hair entwined in pink rose streaks on her shoulders. 

Suddenly she felt something off. Mother's instincts told her that something was wrong in this cabin. Just like she thought, she saw a girl in a high school uniform, standing close to the glass door, she looked like she wanted to cry and her face was wet from sweat despite it in the middle of winter. 

Mamori realized that the poor girl was being harassed!

The culprit was a fat bald guy with a chin that spills over the collar of his shirt. He wore an expensive suit and tie, his face was red but showed no suspicious expression. He pressed his massive body against the student girl, making her stand close to the door. Because the train car was so crowded and everyone wore thick coats and beanies, no one noticed the situation except Mamori. 

Mamori was disgusted by what she saw, her protective instincts rose stronger than anyone. No matter who the opponent is, she always stands up to protect the weaker. Even it was Hiruma Yoichi, the famous demon of Deimon, she was never afraid, she was willing to face him to protect Sena in the early days of school. Or the time she was willing to shield Suzuna when the Tyrant Dinosaur Gaou attempted to break the bones of everyone in the stadium. 

Mamori slipped through the stream of people, stood next to the student girl and gently pulled the teenager towards her. She glared at the fat guy. 

"Stop now!"

The fat man, startled, rolled his eyes at her, hurriedly put his hand in his pocket 

"Oh young lady, I didn't do anything, so what are you talking about?" He explained.

Everyone around began to look at them and whisper, but absolutely no one was defending the two girls. They put on headphones or turned their faces away to avoid troubles after a stressful day. People are like that, their souls were colder than the cold mid-winter weather. 

Mamori ignored him, placed her hands on the frightened girl's shoulder, and asked softly.

“Are you okay? Were you touched? " 

The teenage girl nodded. 

"Bitches! Just keep screaming accusations. There's no witness, nor evidence. You don't want to be closed into that slander ..." He whispered, leaning closer to Mamori. 

Mamori stepped back to cover the girl, holding up her handbag for protection. She was calculating the number of seconds to get to the next station so she could tell the station attendant. Actually, Mamori has a weapon, it's a mini electric baton that Yoichi gave her just in case she meets the thugs. But on the crowded train like now, she couldn't use weapons indiscriminately. 

“Matsuda Sato, 58 years old, head of sales department of company X, who embezzled shares of company X over 100 million yen. Was convicted of harassing a minor in 20xx but was acquitted because of 80 million bribery. In addition, the entire image of the harassment was recorded in the camera of this cellphone. Get off the train at the next station if you don't want all the evidence on NHK and internet at 11pm, tonight.” A voice whispered behind the fat man's ear, making him sweat like shower. 

Who was that? Who could know these heavenly secrets? Is it him, the legendary evil in the mafia underworld that even the Red Dragon gang boss must be wary of. Not daring to turn around to see who the speaker was, as the train stopped at the next stop, the man headed out the door quickly. After the culprit was out of sight, Mamori looked at the tall and thin figure. He was wearing a whole black outfit with a hoodie, some drooping blond curls and the sharp, somewhat tired eyes. She knew this figure very well. 

"Hiruma-kun..."

\---

"Thank you so much, without you I don't know what to do." The teenage girl bowed to Mamori and Youichi

"It's okay, dear. Remember to be careful next time, do you need us to take you home ?" 

"No, my house is right across the street, anyway, thank you very much again, let me return you a favor." 

"No, it's okay, really, you don't have to" Mamori giggle. 

"You're so lucky, having such a cool boyfriend ..." 

"No no no, he's not my boyfriend!" Mamori panicked and waved to the little girl. 

"Go home carefully." 

When the student was out of sight, Mamori turned to the boy standing behind her and blowing bubble gum. 

“Where's your car? Why took the train? " 

"At the university." Said Youichi

“Was your car broken?"

"Tch."

"But this is not your direction either.” 

"You are so fucking noisy, let's go." 

"Where?" 

“Going home, are you idiot? "

Mamori was surprised, she realized he took the train with her here to take her home. 

The two of them walked side by side, without saying anything. The weather was already very cold, but she didn't feel cold at all, because he was walking beside her, his warm body temperature and warm breath gave her a pleasant feeling.

"About what happened on the train, thank you!" 

"Tch, just keep on being the hero. Some day you would die for that, fucking idiot." Yoichi blew his gum. 

"Then you will have a new manager". Mamori joked. 

“Hell no, I don't have time to train some cowards to be new managers ”

No one can replace Mamori's position in Youichi's tea, so no one had a guts to bring on the idea of new mangager to him. 

"... If you were me, would you still protect that girl?"

"Don't assume everyone is a motherhen like you, you damn manager." 

"But there was someone waited for the late train with me, didn't he?" 

"Tch" Yoichi frowned a little, didn't bother to explain or swear anymore. Anyway, his manager said nothing wrong. He glanced at Mamori, she just gigled softly. They walked side by side, without saying anything, a pleasant silence, until Mamori waved to him through her glass door. 

Her college life is busy but also interesting.

\---

* Knock knock * 

“Yoichi, I thought you would not coming today? Where's the car? "

"At school."

After the Christmas Bowl, Yoichi's relationship with his father was less stressful. Although he still only answers the old man with silence or short sentences, a year ago, the young devil occasionally visited his father's newly opened chess club (which was only a block from Mamori's house), to play chess and laugh in the face of the elder whom he always considers a loser. 

Speaking of which, even Yuuya was a loser, he was still Youichi's father. 

"Is that a girl's problem?" Yuuya asked. 

"Shut up, old man, I'll sleep upstair." 

Yuuya laughed secretly. 

Yeah, even though he was a dumb old loser, he was still Hiruma Youichi's father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoichi is definitely an anti-hero, he won't save anyone, not even women, if it's not for his purpose. In chapter 250, he discovered a girl was being harrassed on the train, he handled this case for the purpose of gathering evidence, intimidating the slave.  
> The hero's saving the beauties, he will let people like Agon take care of it.
> 
> And in my opinion, I don't like that some writers make Mamori a victim of harrassment. Mamori is a clever and skillful person, recognized as an independent and strong woman, a protector and supporter, not the type of woman waiting for men to come to her rescue. 
> 
> BUT IN MANGA, YOUICHI ONLY COVERED MAMORI (and Suzuna) when Gaou threatened to break the bones of everyone. Mamori always takes the role of the hero who protect the weaks, but in case she was in danger, like, serious danger like Gaou, the hero was Hiruma Youichi.


	4. Morning - Noon - Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles but all chapters are still connected.

1.

Yoichi had a habit of getting up early. He would go to school before 6AM to practice. He lives and dies with football and would often feel uncomfortable if he let time go for nothing, so he usually took his free time in the morning to practice. Alone.

But these two days, that private space was stirred by his manager - Mamori. She went to the field earlier than Yoichi to run.

Manager doesn't need excelent speed, _what is she doing?_

"Oi! Fucking manager. ”

"Good morning Hiruma-kun, you came so early, have you had breakfast?"

“What are you doing? Running to burn those fat from creampuffs? "

Mamori glared at him, tied her ponytail, revealing the silky skin on her neck.

“Don't you know? The Saikyodai Linguistics Department organizes a 100m women's run. "

"You? Running competition? With those creampuffs?" Yoichi grinned

"Just wait for it, don't underestimate me, Captain."

"If you don't win, I'll fucking kill you." Yoichi stuffed a stick of gum in his mouth.

"By the way, will you come?"

"I'm busy."

-

On the day of the competition, the whole Saikyodai Wizards team were in the stands to cheer for their lovely manager, even Agon, but there was no sign of Yoichi. Mamori searched for him for a while, but unable to see his familiar golden lock, she sighed lightly.

"He really did not come."

"I must win, I must defeat them!" She talked to herself and got her head back to the game

BOOM!

The sound of the gunshot rang out, the girls started to run

\---

Mamori won the final, her body was tired, she was lying on the runway, gasping for breath, but she was happy.

"If only he knew that I had defeated them."

BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!

An explosion rang out in the sky. It's fireworks! All the stadium stands had fireworks!

_Wait!, when was the university equipped with fireworks? Only one person would dare to do this. That was…_

Mamori looked up at the rooftop, she saw his familiar golden head and wicked smile, he gestured.

_Congratulation._

2.

Mamori was sitting on the bench to take notes of every movement of the team, though the blazing summer sun beam made her blue eyes tired. This summer, the weather was much tougher, the heat is higher, which means that players are also more susceptible to dehydration. Therefore, Mamori had prepared a dedicated sporty bottle and freezer for the team to ensure timely water supplying during this weather.

Like a habit, when Yoichi walked over to the bench during a break, she would hold the bottle and hand it to him without looking. But today, maybe because of being too thirsty or too focused on taking notes, Mamori, before giving water to Yoichi, she took a sip from his bottle, then again, was engrossed in each person's movement and strategy documents. Yoichi just took the water bottle that had been opened, drinking while glancing at the manager.

Only then did Mamori realize that something was wrong.

And also from that time the girls in the cheerleading team also looked at her and the captain with doubtful eyes.

3\. 

The reddish sunlight was fadding, forming light and dark streaks on the field, passing the sharp face of the blonde quarterback.

Yoichi was sitting on the bench, the gun on his shoulder. He sat quietly while watching the field that had been with him and his team for four years at the University. Alone.

This was the last day. Tomorrow, they will graduate.

Yoichi recalled memories from when it all started. The military barracks, the Maou trio, the Deimon Devil Bats, Christmas Bowl, and the Saikyodai Wizards, victory at Rice Bowl. All of them. Just like yesterday.

From now on, everything will be different. There won't be any school football team, only the dream of winning at the United States, then the World Cup. Yes, he decided to pursue the NFL dream.

_But will she still be with him in that dream?_

Lost in the stream of thought. Yoichi heard familiar footsteps, footsteps he had been used to for six years, from Deimon to Saikyodai.

"Hiruma-kun, what are you thinking?" Mamori sat down beside him. As always, she broke the lonely space around Yoichi, naturally as a daily habit.

"Not much. Review some strategy "

"This July, will you go to America?"

"Well, being substitute for the New York Giants for 2 years, then first string, if every thing goes as planned, I will be in the National team after 5 years."

"If it's you, then it'll be fine, Hiruma-kun."

"Are you regretting not being able to be a slave kekeke?"

“I didn't work as a manager for free, what I gained was experience! Regretting or not, everyone has their own plans."

Both of them were silent. They just sat together like that, which made each other strangely comfortable.

Mamori suddenly stood up, picked up a football and stood in front of Yoichi.

"Hiruma-kun."

"Kekeke, what now, fucking mangager?"

"Can we play... the last game?" Mamori smiled. "By the way, I am no longer your manager."

"Alright, Anezaki-the-cream-puff-monster. I won't hold back."

-

The sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon, giving way to the Milky Way across the sky above Mamori.

She was lying on the grass, exhausted. This certain Mr. H, didn't hold back even his opponent was a woman!

"Satisfied?"

"You-didn't-yield-to-a- woman!" Mamori smiled, now she just wanted to take a nap.

"On the football field, there is no place for tolerance!" Yoichi lay down in the opposite direction from her. He just wanted to enjoy this feeling, maybe this was the last time. He always calculated with numbers and logic, but this time it was so...vague.

"By the way, Anezaki…" He continued.

"Are you going to be a language professor?" Youichi asked.

“Yes, I want to develop sign language for the deaf-and-dumb and perfect this kind of training platform in universities. And also braille, too, but I still need to research more. I will definitely gain a doctorate degree at Yale, no matter how long it takes. ”

"..." Youichi thought for half a second and said.

"Remember to go to New York to watch my team, or I will fucking kill you." Yoichi said, hesitating briefly.

"Was that the only thing in your head?"

“Kekeke. Are you afraid you won't be qualified to enter Yale? "

"Okay, I promise, but you have to win against Sena, don't let me down."

"You don't have to say, I will kick that shrimp's ass!" Hiruma smiled.

They looked up at the starry sky for a long moment.

"Hey, Anezaki."

"What else?" Mamori turned to look at him.

"Let's get married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and leave kudos


End file.
